1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, when an information input mode including a plurality of input items is selected, if information is input to one of the input items, it is particularly suitable for performing an information input of another input item efficiently by displaying candidate input information related to the input information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
However, in a message writing input mode, for example, inputting items is also tedious and cumbersome especially with a small display size. In addition, a user must directly input information to each input item or performs a search to find an appropriate content. Therefore, the demand for a method of enhancing theses problems is rising.